Sneak Peak
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: Some excerpts from stories I am writing to release from the future. Pokemon, MegaMan Battle Network and Danny Phantom are among them. I will not be taking any request.


**Sneak Peaks for future stories with undetermined release dates.**

 **This is to show that YES, I am still writing and still continuing working on ideas alI wanted to do previously.**

 **Like I said, these are only a small part of what I have done so far and I wish to get even more done before I start releasing them officially**

 **Cheers.**

 **True-InTha-Blue**

* * *

 _From One Side to Another: Sides of Unova. Or FOSTA:U_

Ash hit the ground roughly and before he knew it, the whole area seemed to be enveloped with blue electricity.  
Standing in the center was Pikachu to which massive amounts of power were channeling inside his pokemon. Team Rocket and their antics were forgotten in concern for his pokemon.

"PIKACHU!" He ignored the stinging pains of the static getting nearer to the main source.

Pikachu was wincing from the excess charge, painfully electricity was getting sapped in his cheek pouches in an especially unpleasant way. Hearing his trainer's voice, Pikachu knew that he had to end this before Ash got hurt further.

Summoning all his power, he redirected the current towards the source. With a cry he shot back the bolt going into him at the storm.

A strange hollow cry echoed across the sky, a combination of a was an alien engine and a thrumming roar.

To Ash's eyes, the clouds took a shape of some... Pokemon? Never like anyone he had ever seen before.

Lightning rippled across the sky and spread across every known surface. The airport attendants gasped and yelled as all their machinery short-circuited and static danced across metal.

This called the attention of all the civilians to see the storm. Almost instantly spotting two figures silhouetted against the searing light.

Delia instantly knew who it was.

"Ash!" She cried already rushing out to get to the building to her son. The last thing she wanted was her son to have even more scars.

But then the storm subsided and clear skies shined once more.

And for the most part, Ash and Pikachu appeared unharmed.

Still, the trainer rushed to his Pokemon just to be sure.

"Pikachu!" Ash gathered the electric type in his arms. "Are you alright?" Redundant question aside, his amber eyes were filled with concern.

And why wouldn't he? His pokemon just got zapped by a freaking giant bolt of lightning from a giant storm. Electric type regardless.

"Pika pikapi!" Yet despite that, Pikachu's brown eyes sparkled clearly.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Thank goodness." He said bringing his face against Pikachu's.

The Pokemon squealed in delight as they nuzzled cheeks, but a few rubs later both of them tilted their heads back in confusion.

"Ash!" They heard Delia's voice pierced through their thoughts.

She was running towards them followed by professor Oak.

"Mom..." Ash realized the worry he may have caused her.

"Oh! Gracious you both-!." The concerned mother started to check for any injuries from the storm.  
"Did you get hurt? Do you need to get checked?"

Ash shook his head. A little static shock here and there. "No! We're fiiiii..." He trailed off at his mother's stern gaze.  
He knew where she was coming from. Ash had a bad habit of seemingly getting huge injuries or getting in the way of attacks.

Not to mention, he also knew from previous experiences that Pikachu tended to get messed up when exposed to large amounts of electricity.

"...Actually... yeah we should get checked up... especially Pikachu." He added quickly.  
"Pika." The electric agreed.

Delia nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Geez. You two can't seem to go anywhere without causing a commotion." Oak half joked and half scolded them.

Both Human and Pokemon gave abashed grins.

* * *

 _MegaMan: Battle Network. The Millennia Comet_

It was an average night in ACDC town.

The world renewed Hero Lan Hikari with his NetNavi: MegaMan, was sleeping soundly at night. In Lan's 7th grade year, not much has changed. He was still sort of a boy who has not yet hit puberty and still was very much a child he was back in 6th grade and even 5th grade.

While there were a few boxes scattered around his room, showing signs of unpacking and moving in, there was still there was a sign he was starting to get more comfortable. His room was still covered in posters of heroes and NetNavis, soccer themed decorations and cushions were scattered around the floor and books, mainly graphic novels, were crammed in the shelf next to his desk. There his PC sat along with his PET rested MegaMan, The true power behind Lan Hikari's exploits in saving the world.

Unlike his NetOp, MegaMan was up tonight, having no desire to rest. He was still working on the inner programs of the house, from safety networks, firewalls, to the microwave programs that had Mrs. Hikari's personalized preferences. Not only that is that he simply didn't want to sleep. His being was a bit hardwired to be restless tonight. His mind just wanted to be distracted and didn't want to rest or relax. As irritating as it was at least he could do was work finalizing some of the workload it took moving back to their house in ACDC town.

They only moved back about a few weeks ago and it still was pretty hectic.

The NetNavi sighed. Lan's friends had hardly let the boy out of his sight these day, leaving him and their other NetNavis, Gutsman, Roll, Glyde, Iceman, and himself to their own devices. Normally this would be a problem as NetNavis weren't naturally programmed to _'hang out_ ' on their own. Luckily he, MegaMan, knew how.

At first for him and the others it pretty sad seeing how easily that their NetOps were moving on. But that's how the lifecycle of the NetNavi went along. And this was of sort was a good sign; their humans were growing up and that is what their purpose was. To help humans.

Still didn't mean they liked it. _'I won't deny it, this will be a hurtful phase for us.'_ The blue NetNavi thought with a frown. But at least he would be with his fellow NetNavis. Their own emotions improving to match his own.

Yet they were still leagues away from matching his emotional diversity.

He was silent, shaking his head, trying desperately to empty his matrix of all needless thought. Now wasn't time to be human, he needed to be a machine that needed to get his job done for tonight.

Yet fate would deny him that for tonight and even for a while.

Immediately, the sub-matrix alarms system was going off in his system. He had them installed after too many times of being caught off guard. This mean this meant that computers at Sci-Labs where going off in alarm. Specifically that some foreign object was in projectory towards Electopia. Closing his eyes and concentrating all his power towards the system he tried to find the specifics.

The coordinates were heading towards ACDC town!

From the outside, in the human world, he heard sirens were going off. The startled yelp of his NetOp told him that they were particularly loud.

 _"W-Wazaa-goin-on?!"_ Lan slurred in his half-awake stupor.

MegaMan did not hesitate to answer. "A strange foreign object is flying towards ACDC Town park. Lan I suggest we take shel-"

 _"We gotta go see it!"_ Lan interrupted with his hero bravado taking over.

The Blue Bomber sighed and conceded, knowing it was better than the argue with his younger twin.

Still, if he could, he would give a good smack on his Net Op's head for running into danger so easily.

* * *

Undetermined title for a Danny Phantom fic.

He remembered that day in the portal.

Well… not exactly remembered, it was just there burnt into his brain to never forget. He didn't have dreams of it either despite the traumatic experience.

But he always knew what it was. It was always resting in the back of his brain. Embedded in his very soul.

When he into the portal; it was a dark of course. Felt really sci-fi-ish, like out of the movies he and Tucker watched all the time.

Another part of him imagined it like the inside of a spaceship. With his inner ambition to be an astronaut, it led to a strong excitement building up in him that making him actually wanting to want to explore the portal.

Sam had something to do with it; a majority of it really.

All of this made a recipe for disaster, His building curiosity, and excitement lead him to be careless in a dark cluttered tunnel with his gangly awkward clumsy teenage body.

He doesn't remember or know what tripped him exactly, could have been a wire or maybe something else. Maybe his body was at fault, maybe he tripped on nothing at all.

Whatever it was, that one action changed his life,

First, he heard a small 'click' from beneath the had he used to steady himself from falling.

Then he heard the whirring of machinery activate. Kinda like a jet engine only more… sinister.

Next, he saw a green light from the gate way. His friends probably yelled at him to run but he was frozen; mesmerized by glowing colors. If he actually thought about it, he could have sworn it was calling towards him.

But then it..

Pain.

Pain happened.

It consumed his sense and for an eternity or second, that's all he could feel.

Pain was green and white, or white and green was pain. It felt like all his cells were being picked apart one by one and inserted with a thousand volts of electricity each.

But what was worse than the heat on his skin and the fire that devoured his body was the cold and hollow feeling that was blooming inside of him.

Subconsciously he knew he was dying and his mind… his soul was trying to fight it.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes. However, it was more like exploded in his brain and sent his heart so wild that it felt like lava was going to start bleeding out of him.

Hot and cold, life and death, soul and body intermingled. He didn't know which was which; all he could do was scream.

Scream, scream and scream!

On the other hand, some part of him, finally breathed to life, something finally became whole. Of course Danny didn't know this. But it was this breath of life and death brought something new and complete.

And then nothing. It came and then ended.

Next thing he knew he was cold, phasing out of Sam's arms and looking in fear in the mirror of snow white hair and flowing green eyes.

Fear… that's the first thing he felt.

It should've been the opposite to how he should have felt.

And Danny wouldn't know how to feel about the accident until a little later. When he was at his lowest.

And that the term, Halfa was a drastically wrong name for him.

* * *

 **Hopefully this will keep you guys excited until I feel confident enough to release them... or whenever I get enough chapters to keep me from falling behind.**

 **Remember these are not final drafts so they may change a little or at least be edited.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Blue**


End file.
